Settlements
Settlements are bastions or safe havens for Ghouls, tending to be places where they come together and organize under a single cause. Settlements can come in all shapes and sizes, from humble apartments all the way to sprawling warehouses. It is extremely important for Ghouls to find a settlement to live in, as they are often places that help Ghouls blend in with society or harbor themselves from the danger of the human world. Tiers of Settlements In the world of London Ghoul, the quality of Settlements are divided into three tiers. Tier-One Settlements are the simplest of these, each successive tier being designated to more complex and larger territories. Below are descriptions of each tiered settlement. Tier-One Settlements A Tier-One Settlement is a small, and modest environment. These are the simplest and easiest kinds of settlements to maintain. An example of a Tier-One Settlement would be a regular apartment, furnished, with one or two bedrooms. The quality of them depending heavily on the character in question and the jobs they have on a day-to-day basis. Meaning that someone with no job would likely live in an abandoned house with no electricity, heating; but someone who worked as a pharmacist would have a clean and modern apartment with simple luxuries afforded through their job. There can only be five Tier-One Settlements in a Ward. Tier-Two Settlements A Tier-Two Settlement is a more elaborate, and sometimes commercial environment. Tier-Two Settlements are often, but not always, shops or other places of business that Ghouls can gather and work in the eye of the public. They can also be larger kinds of houses, being able to house more than two families at once; I.E: A duplex. A perfect example of a Tier-Two Settlement would be Anteiku, the coffee shop from the original series. There can only be three Tier-Two Settlements in a Ward. Tier-Three Settlements A Tier-Three Settlement is the most elaborate, and often sprawling kind of territory someone can own. More than hundreds of people could be housed in these kinds of places, when compared to the few dozens that could potentially be in a single Tier-Two Settlement. These are the largest and most suspicious of territories, meaning they are often well-hidden from society or have elaborate set-ups to avoid the watching eye of the BCG. An example of a Tier-Three Settlement would be the former hideout of Aogiri Tree in the 11th Ward of the original series. There can only be one Tier-Three Settlements in a Ward. Earning a Settlement There are already many existing settlements within the world of London Ghoul, but you may find that your character does not fit in so easily with any of the existing factions. Your character may just be the independent type and need their own personal space, be it for safety, ambition, or more. In order to earn a settlement, you must make a five-paragraph post explaining how your character is able to find their settlement and how they come to own it. These posts will be looked over by a moderator/admin. If the post is deemed sufficient enough, then your character will be allowed to keep the location and purpose it however they'd like it.